Metroid: New Eve
by Dark-Light99
Summary: Samus is the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. She has conquered the evils of Dark Samus. But something new lurks around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Metroid. It is under the possession of Nintendo. I know this a short chapter. Don't worry. The rest will hopefully be even more longer to hold you. Hope you like. Enjoy.

* * *

"This is the last one," she said. He looked away. "You always say that Samus." It was true. Samus had told him many times that it would be the last one. The last mission she would carry out. A sorrowful look came upon her. "Hayden," she started, "I promise you this time. Okay little tyke?" The little boy looked at the ground. Unwilling to look at Samus in the eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt." he said. "You're always going off on those suicide missions." He finally looked up. Tears were swelling in his purple eyes. "I don't want you to leave me like my mom did." Samus fell to her knees and pulled Hayden in close. "Hey, come on," she patted his head. "I promise I'll make it back. Remember? I said the same thing when I found you." Hayden was whimpering. He through his arms around Samus's neck. "P-please... Just.. c-come back h-h-home," he said through sobs. She held him by the shoulders so they could examine each other's face. "I will." She smiled. He nodded. He knew he couldn't keep her from leaving, but he always tried. Samus rose and turned to the door. Two men were standing at the doorway. "Make sure he's cared for." The two men saluted. Samus looked back at Hayden. The boy looked up at his care taker. He put his fist out and slowly turned it so his thimb ended up pointing to the floor. Samus threw it back. They stood there for a few seconds. A tear came down her eye as she smiled, and left.

A few seconds of walking down the hall she was met by a good friend, Kalim. They walked side by side in the hallway of a massive hotel. The ceiling was high and was made of glass. The sun was bright over head. There were plants everywhere.  
"Why do you always make that promise to him?" Kalim asked.  
"Because I mean it," Samus replied. "Should I think any differently?"  
"As wreckless as you are sometimes? Maybe."  
"Wreckless?"  
"Samus you go in on half of your missions never knowing the true objective, you nearly get yourself killed fighting those damn travasties, and you alwaysget chased in your ship by those fuckers."  
"And I always come back home. I've been doing this for years. Way before I met you."  
"Look, I know. But sometimes I worry about you and that kid."  
Samus stopped. She looked at Kalim with a smirk.  
"what?" he asked. His bronze skin shone in the light. His grey eyes dancing in the sunlight.  
"You actually worry about Hayden?" Samus said with a hint of a giggle. She continued walking. Kalim chickled. "Look, he grew on me. At first I wasn't sure. I mean... his eyes... I thought there was something weird about them."

They finally reached the entrance. A jet waited for them hatch opened and Kalim jumped in first. Samus followed suit. There were people already in the jet. Kalim walked to the front and saluted the captain. After an exchanging of words he walked back towards Samus who had been trying to ignore the murmurs and glances. Many were wondering why was she there and if this mission was really this big of a situation. Kalim made it back. "So what's the deal?" Samus asked.  
"We'll be taking this jet to the base, then afterwards we depart for seperate sectors."  
Samus nodded. "So I'm going in by myself somewhere."  
"Yeah. To Ordious. I don't know why, but..."  
Samus shrugged. "I'll find out."  
The jet began to take off. For it's size it was very quiet. And fast. It took off in a matter of seconds. Samus felt as if she was gliding in the air, something that she does a lot of anyway. She took a seat next to a rough and rugged looking fellow. He was huge. Had a big scruffy beard and scraggly hair. He looked at Samus and smiled. She smiled back, not sure why.  
"I'm glad we have the famous bounty hunter on board with us," he said with a heavy accent. Probably neo-Russian.  
She looked around the room. Every face seemed to agree, except one.  
The captain.

Captain Groves. A man of few words with a strong voice. He was always calm, and endearing. Samus walked over to him. He looked up and looked back to the papers he was reading. Samus saluted. Though she wasn't military she respects him a lot. "Ms. Aran," Groves said as he lifted his eyes and head from his papers. "How are you Captain?" Samus asked.  
"Have a seat." Samus sat down.  
"I've been okay Samus. Just very busy. I have to file so much paper work for these volunteers." He eyed everyone in the jet. So many people. So many young people who are willing to fight for their freedom. Fighting for thier families. Some knowing they will not be making it home, others planning their arrival home. So many of the older ones who hold tight to their old beliefs. "I trust you've been told of the operation? The plan?"  
Samus raised an eyebrow. "Not the entire detail, but when am I ever told the entire detail?"  
They stared at each other. "There's not much we know Samus."  
"Don't worry."  
"You're the only.."  
"I know."  
Groves nodded.  
They rode the rest of the way silently. Finally they reached the checkpoint.

Flagship Astral. A huge ship used by the GF. They all unboarded, some more nervous than others. Samus, Kalim, and Groves exited last. "Samus," Groves began, "You're to meet Admiral Meer in the briefing room. He can tell you more of your mission. Coporal Jones, you're with me." They all saluted and Groves started heading off. "Well, I guess I'll see you on the feild Samus," Groves said."Stay alive."  
Samus nodded. "Same goes for you." They parted ways.  
Samus walked to the briefing room. On the way countless eyes fixed on her. Many saluted and said hi. She made it to the room. There she saw the Admiral and two other people she hadn't met before. "Ah, Samus." Admiral Meer rose from his seat and saluted. Samus returned the salute."Admiral." The two unknown people rose to greet her. "Samus, this is Ralo and Megtan. They are both bounty hunters, like you." Ralo extended his hand. He was tall. Taller than Samus. His skin had a blue hue and his eyes were a darker blue. He obviously wasn't human. Samus shook his hand. Megtan, the other bounty hunter, was shorter than Samus and had a fair complexion with amber eyes and deep red hair. Samus shook her hand as well. "You three are here because you are the best bounty hunters alive." Samus's mind went back to the days of Dark Samus. Her three friends, fellow bounty hunters, who fell at her hands due to them being corrupted. She shook her head. "We are sending you three to the planet Ordius." A hologram of a planet popped up. "There's been some strange readings coming from the southern sector. We want you three to check it out an make sure it isn't anything that could be used against us in this war." The three bounty hunters stared at the hologram. "Once you have found something, report it to us. We'll then evacuate you to the battle. There you will be a valuable asset. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good."

The three bounty hunters walked side by side, neither speaking to the other, but Megtan and Ralo kept looking at Samus. Samus kept thinking about Hayden. _I wonder if the little tyke is okay._ "It's nice to finally meet you Samus." Megtan said. Samus snapped back to the present. "Same to you, though I am not aware of who you are fully."  
"Ralo and I aren't very big on attention. We do bounties, collect our reward, and head off."  
Megtan smirked. "Besides, we haven't done such amazing feats as you."  
Samus shrugged. "Just doing what I'm requested."  
Ralo smiled. "Samus, I noticed you had a certain look on your face when the Admiral said we were the best." He looked at Samus. "We know about your friends who suffered at the hands of your doppleganger."  
Samus shook her head. "No. I don't doubt you two. It's more of that the same thing was said before that mission."  
Ralo and Megtan nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

They finally reached their ships. Ralo and Megtan turned to Samus. "Well," Ralo said, "See you planet side Samus. Megtan and I have a stop to make." Samus nodded. She scanned the ship and it let down it's lift. She stepped onto it and looked at the two new bounty hunters she had met. Their faces slowly disappeared as the lift took her into the ship. Once in the ship she sat at the cockpit, punched in the coordinates and the ship began to take off. She then switched it on to auto-pilot and she drifted to sleep. At first it was nothing, then, there was nothing but Hayden. The little boy she promised herself to protect. Samus reached out to him, but he moved away. The more she moved towards him, the more he moved away. Then, he started running towards her. They met each other and hugged. "I thought you wouldn't come back. I thought you were an imposter." Hayden said. The floor broke and they both fell. Samus held on to him, but he started to slip. She grabbed him tighter, but he kept slipping. "Samus! You have to promise me that you'll come back!" At the top of her lungs, she let out a loud cry. "HAYDEN!" He fell into the darkness, and she continued to cry after him. She wanted to jump down after him, but she wasn't able to move. She wasn't able to scream anymore. She started to panic. Not being able to move or hear her own voice... she couldn't take it. She wanted to be with Hayden. To watch him grow. Then, something showed up. It was something she had never seen before. It had the shape of a very tall, muscular man. An enemy? He didn't look friendly. He had a face like one of a beast of Hell. Eyes white and soulless, his body was red and had Bronze hair. He had silver markings that glowed and pulsated. He lifted up a hand and energy started forming from. He took aim at Samus, and, _Samus, we're reaching our destination soon._ "Huh?" She opened her eyes to a big crimson planet.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Metroid. It's owner is Nintendo.

* * *

Samus powered on her armor just to be safe about the planet's atmosphere. She walked over to the platform and said, "Computer, I want you to wait in orbit." "_Yes Samus." _

(Samus' ship lowers her to the ground and her fanfare plays) (Hahahaha Had to add that for the fans)

Ordius looked very different on the surface than in orbit. What wasn't visible in space was beautiful. The clouds were gray, but the surface was green and lush. Every plant had a rainbow effect. Not that they were different colors, but they changed hues constantly.  
"Beautiful, if not amazing," she said. She stepped of the platform and scanned the area. Everything seemed calm and normal. Her scanner then picked up a strange reading. _Over in the east sector,_ she thought. Behind her the ship began to hum as it rose itself to go in orbit. "I wonder if those two made it down okay." She started thinking about Rundas, Gandrayda and Ghor. _Not now._ "First thing's first. Gotta check on this reading. If they're that good, then I'll meet up with them there." With that, she set off.

She walked for what may seem like an hour. She wasn't sure how much time has passed. She hadn't been bothered to check. She hadn't felt the need to look. She couldn't. This planet had gotten even more beautiful the further she trekked. She had gotten so lost in the scenery. _Focus._ She checked the time. Two hours had gone by. A noise came in from inside her helmet. Someone was trying to get in contact with her. She opened the connection. _"Samus, you okay?" _  
"Ralo. Yeah I'm fine."  
_"Hmm. Well, Megtan and I ran into each other. We found your location and wanted to meet up"  
_"Sounds like a plan. Send me the coordinates."

He did. And with that they closed the channel and she set off to the destination.  
They finally reached their destination. "Samus, you okay?" Megtan asked. Samus nodded. "Rookie mistake. Got distracted by the scenery." Ralo laughed. "I don't blame you," he said, "It's very beautiful." Samus slowly turned. "Do you feel that?" Megtan and Ralo looked at each other. Apparently they didn't. Samus scanned the area. A huge energy spike just north of their position. She looked at the other two and pointed to where the energy was coming from. "This way. Follow me. And be on alert." They headed off.

They walked for a distance looking in every possible direction. They soon found themselves in front of a forest. Samus scanned. "We're getting close." She turned to look at them. "Stay close and stay sharp." They proceeded.

"Shit!" Ralo said with much exclamation. They came upon a base. "Someone is here already. But for how long were they here?" Samus scanned the area. "Seems for a couple of days now." Megtan's face was full of fury. She gritted her teeth. "Calm down," Samus said. " I can't believe him," Megtan said. She moved towards the base. "Stop!" She didn't. She ran towards the door. Then a mech zoomed in front of her. "You have no authorization to be here," the pilot said. "Like hell I don't." She began to glow. The mech raised it's gun ready to fire. It fired. An indigo shockwave shot out from Megtan and the mech was disabled. Five troops ran out of the base guns raised. Ralo and Samus flung themselves to Megtan's sides. At the sight of Samus many of the troops lowered their weapons. "It's her," one of them said, "quick tell the boss." One of the troopers started to run inside, but Ralo shot him in the back. The troops raised their weapons. Samus, Ralo, and Megtan returned the gesture. Then, a tall man walked out of the base. He was stoic. His appearance seemed to give off an aura of someone who demands respect. His blue eyes locked onto Megtan. "Why are you here?" Ralo and Samus looked at Megtan. "Hello to you too, father."

Samus looked back towards the man Megtan called her father. Ralo stared in shock. "I will ask you on last time," the man said, "why are you here?" His voice sounded as if he demanded an answer. As if things were going to go bad if he didn't get one. Megtan stood her ground. "Why are you dealing with the enemy?" she too sounded as if she demanded an answer. _Must be genetic_, Samus thought. "Fine. Just as stubborn as your damn mother."

"Don't you dare Markell. Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

"You've gotten to the point of calling me by my name."

"I won't continue to call someone I don't respct my father, so get used to it."  
"I won't have to. Men! Open fire!"

Guns went off. Markell went back inside and the doors closed behind him. Ralo fired while strafing right. Megtan did the same. Samus rolled into her morph ball mode and moved toward the troops. She changed back into her normal state kicking a trooper in the process. Two turned towards her. Ralo and Megtan shot them in the back. Samus whacked one in the head with her arm cannon and shot the other in the chest. "More will come," Samus said. "We need to find a way inside."

"I think we need some answers Megtan," Ralo started. He looked at Megtan with a stern look. "Later," Samus said, "Let's get this mission done first." Samus turned towards them. "I'm sure she'll have some for us."

Samus scanned the area. Something glowed five meters to their left. "There." They started. Samus led them, Megtan in the middle, Ralo behind. In his mind he thought it a good idea to keep Megtan in his sights until they had gotten answers. A fellow bounty hunter having connections with an enemy did not stand as something reassuring with him. He didn't know whether to trust her now. Someone that he had worked with before keeping something like this from him. From the Galactic Federation even. Megtan could feel his uncertainty. She'll have time to tell them. After they figured out what was going on. They finally reached the destination. Samus scanned the spot again. A 3D map showed a construct leading down from that spot. It connected to the base. An exit for emergencies. But it hadn't been used. "Megtan," Samus said, "If you'd do the honor." Megtan concentrated her energy and shot a shockwave at the ground. It answered by making a _click_ sound. Suddenly the ground began tomove and the hatch opened up. Megtan jumped down first, then Ralo, then Samus.

The tunnel was long. Ancient symbols adorn the wall giving mystery and wonder off as an aura of great magnitude. There definitely was a civilization that reigned here before hand. But what had become of them? Maybe that's why Megtan's father is here. He either knows something or is trying to learn the same thing that Samus wants to know. She studied the marking closer. What she could depict was a marking that seemed to show something of a huge energy source. Was it here or was it on a planet the old civilization had been to? If it was here, did it disappear with them or is it still here? Did Megtan's father know about this and were giving it to the enemy? Thoughts raced Samus's head. Did Megtan know about what wax going on? Did she really have resentment towards her father or was she putting up a front? It seemed real enough. But, if it was real would she let her emotions get in the way? At that point she'd be a liability. _In due time, the answers will come._ Right now she would have to finish the mission. Finally they reached a door adorned with more symbols. Samus scanned it. "It doesn't have an obvious way of opening." Megtan threw a shockwave, but nothing happened. Ralo moved up to the door. "What if we just tried opening it?" he said. He touched the door and it opened. Samus and Megtan looked at each other puzzled. Ralo looked back at them with a smile. "Sometimes that most simple things work." His smile quickly turned to pain. He looked down. A plasma based sword was sticking through his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The sword was quickly removed by the owner. "Markell!" Megtan roared. She threw a shockwave at him, but it was easily deflected. She ran close to him brandishing her own plasma based sword. Samus ran to Ralo and checked his wound. "Will you survive?" she asked after her scans indicated he was still alive. "I'll be fine," he said, "Just a small scratch." He chuckled. "I've had worse happen."

Megtan and her father continued to fight. Each sword let off an intense hiss. Each swing connected. "It appears _someone_ has taught you well." Markell said. They backed away. Fury grew in Megtan's eyes. She moved in and swung her sword. Markell parried and threw Megtan off balance. While Megtan staggered Markell moved in for the kill.

A shot went off towards Markell who easily deflected it, but it gave Megtan enough time to recover. "Thanks Samus," she said without taking her eyes off of her opponent, "Would've been the end if this bastard actually got me."  
"Bastard?" Markell sounded offended.  
"Yes, you fucking arrogant prick!"  
"The same arrogant prick who gave birth to you!"  
"You did not! My mother brought me into this world!"  
Megtan's eyes grew red. "The same mother who taught me how to hold my own in battle!" Samus noticed she started moving, unwillingly, towards Megtan.

"I taught your mother everything she knew!" Markell yelled. "Without me you'd have known nothing!" His eyes were red as well.  
"Fuck you! Where were you for me then? Where were you when my mother grew sick?" Metal started to pull inward. "Where were you at her funeral?"

Megtan rushed in. Markell countered. More intense hisses. Samus kept getting pulled towards the fight, along with other metal objects. "Samus!" She turned to Ralo. "She has the power of magnetism," he said, "Your suit!"

"But I'm not sure about the atmosphere!"

"You'll be fine!"

Samus understood and powered down her suit. She stopped moving. "For fuck's sake," Samus breathed, "that was weird." Ralo looked at her. "You shouldn't intervene yet," he said.

"I'm not," she said, "I need to take care of you first."  
"I'll be fine like I said. You can't leave her here."  
"But we'll nee-"  
"Samus. Seriously. I'll be fine."

The hisses of the swords grew even more intense. It seemed the fight wouldn't end, until… "ARGH!" Megtan roared. Her leg had been deeply cut. Markell walked towards his daughter and let out a sigh. "You had much to learn, but this is the end for you. My daughter." He raised his sword. Just as it was about to come down it was yanked out of his hands. Samus used her whip just in time. The sword dissipated in the air. Megtan let out a howl and threw a shockwave. It connected and sent Markell a few feet. The metal that was being pulled in was left bent and disfigured .Samus ran to Megtan and helped her up. "You'll need medical attention as well." Samus said.  
Megtan shook her head. "I have to finish this." "You can't and you don't." She shook Samus loose and limped towards her father who was rising to his feet. She looked back at Samus and winked. Samus nodded.

Markell smiled. It wasn't sincere, but sinister. "You must really want to join her." He said. "I will make it fast if you want." Megtan stopped and took in a deep breath. "The only one that will be seeing her soon is you," she said, "and once you are there I hope she will kill you over and over and over." Markell let out the most menacing laugh. "You are too injured to even try"  
"I might be, but she isn't."  
Samus rushed forward. Markell readied to throw a shockwave but Samus was too fast and was already in his face landing blows. She cocked back for the final blow and punched him through the doorway. Samus slowly walked in. She looked around. The room she had entered was bigger than what displayed on the 3D model. Computers and tubes everywhere.

She ran to Markell, jumped and tried to land her foot in his face, but he dodged too quickly. "You're pretty good, bounty hunter." His breathing has become more erratic. Samus looked around again. And she spotted what she should have spotted before. Creatures were in the tubes. In some from of liquid. It couldn't be.

"That's not…" she said.  
"Phazon? No. This is something even more potent. Something that exists everywhere, in every living thing."  
He walked to a button and pressed it. One of the empty tubes opened up.

He ran towards Samus who was caught off guard, picked her up and tossed her in front of the tube. "I'll show you what it can do," he said with a psychotic grin. He rushed towards Samus and almost knocked her in the tube, but was faulted by Megtan who hit him with a shockwave and sent him into the tube.

The doors closed behind him. He knocked and banged on the glass begging to be let out. Liquid started pouring on him. He slowly calmed down and gave a menacing grin. "What the hell?"Samus said. The liquid filled up the tube, but unlike the other it started to be absorbed. "Oh shit!" Samus exclaimed. Markell started to mutate. He grew larger. Samus had a flashback of the Omega Pirates she had to fight when she first learned of Phazon. But Markel didn't turn blue, nor did he have any obvious weak points. He didn't turn one color. "It's just like the plants that I saw." Samus said. He was many colors all at once. That was the key. What brought them here. What their new enemies are using to power their weapons and shields. She'll brief Megtan and Ralo about it. If she can get back to them. _I will get back to them, back to Hayden, _she thought, Markell let out a roar and broke through the glass. Samus looked at and readied her missiles. Markell charged at her.

Megtan hitched Ralo on her shoulders with all of her remaining strength. "Ugh, we gotta help Samus," Ralo said. Megtan kept walking. "Megtan, please?" She stopped. "We can't do anything but be liabilities for her right now."  
"But I don't feel right leaving her behind with your father."  
She looked at him.  
"Something that we may need to have a discussion about."  
"For what reason?"  
"Because Samus might trust you, but I can't right now. Not while I see what I see and know what I know."

They both stared at each other intently.  
"Can you please," Megtan started, "save it for when we get you in the med-bay?"  
Ralo nodded. Megtan started to walk. "I hope Samus will make it out okay."  
"Don't worry," Ralo said, "I know she'll be fine."

"Fucking shit!" Samus yelled, picking herself up from the ground. Markell laughed. He lunged towards Samus, but she cleared him by jumping right above him. She charged her beam cannon up. Markell looked up. Samus fired a Super Missile right in his left eye. The beast Markell stumbled back and fell. Samus rushed forward to seize the opportunity. She put her beam cannon in the eye she had just taken out and fired a few shots. Markell growled with pain and flailed. Samus jumped out of the way.  
"Damn he's fucking tough." The beast rose and faced Samus and fired a ball of energy at her. It was too fast. Samus was hit by the energy. It felt strange getting hit with that attack. Something she had never felt before in her life. She dropped to her knees gripping her midsection. She didn't have time to recover. Markell was on her and beating her into the ground. Her suit started flashing. _Warning. Suit Malfunction Imminent. _But she couldn't do anything. Markell had her. She was on Death's doorstep. One more pounding and she would lose all of her weapons, something she didn't want to happen again. She rolled into a morph ball and dodged Markell's foot.

Once she rolled out of range she charged up her cannon again and fired another Super Missile. As soon as she shot it she ran in to close range of Markell and charged up another shot. Markell dodged the first Super Missile, but Samus had closed in on him too much. She slid right next to him and fired another Missile.  
Direct hit right in the other eye. Markell once again stumbled back and flailed roaring his head off. Samus thought that she had the fight finished when Markell turned towards her and a third eye opened.

"Alright, we're here," Megtan said to Ralo. Her ship appeared out of nowhere. They both went up into it. She immediately put him in the Med-Bay. Just as suddenly, little machines came out and started working on him.  
_"Megtan, it appears you need assistance as well"_, a computerized voice said. "Yeah, Marga," Megtan said, "But make it quick. I have someone I need to help."

Markell shot energy in many forms at Samus the entire time. She couldn't hide. Not from his third eye. Everywhere she tried to hide he would find her in a matter of seconds. "What is it about that damn eye?" Samus wondered. "I can't even put it out like the other two." She ran up to the beast and tried to climb up on him to get a close, direct shot to the eye. This was her fifth attempt. And just like the other four, he flung her off. He let out a piercing howl. Glass shattered everywhere. Samus fell to her knees unable to stand the noise. It was so disturbing that her power suit went offline.  
There she was. No armor. No weapons. Completely vulnerable.  
This was what Markell was after. He let out what seemed to be some sort of growling laugh. Samus was dazed. She couldn't focus. Ears were ringing and her sight was much disoriented. She could feel the vibrations as Markell rushed towards her. She dodged to the right narrowly avoiding him.

She staggered to her feet. She lost a lot of energy. She couldn't hold herself up and fell back to the ground. Markell, learning his lesson, walked over to Samus, almost as if he was stalking her.  
She could sense him, but couldn't do anything. He grabbed her in his monstrous hands, picked her up, and slammed her to the ground. She coughed up blood. He then threw her to a wall, where she stayed, impaled.

Megtan was fully healed. "Nicely done Jovian."  
_"Megtan, I have lost a power reading from Samus…"  
_"Shit. I hope I'm not too…"  
_"She's fading fast ma'am. "_

Megtan had shock written on her face. Samus, the famous bounty hunter, dead? No. Not if she could do anything about it.  
"Jo, is the I.T. up and running?"  
_"100% capacity ma'am. Shall I send you back?"  
_"Yes. I need to get there in less than one second."  
She stepped onto the pad.  
_"Initiating transport in… 1."  
_And she was gone.

Markell faced his prey. He saw she wasn't moving, but thought it would be a good idea to finish off such a meddlesome foe. He opened his mouth and a light started to shine. Then he heard something crackle behind him, He turned around and saw his daughter.  
Megtan gazed at Samus, but then shifted her focus back to her target, fury burning in her eyes.

"I definitely won't call something so hideous 'father'." She said.

Markell roared as if he understood and attacked. Megtan slid underneath, whipped around and pulled many sharp metal objects off their hinges and threw them at the beast. He deflected them all with his arms. When Markell recovered, he realized that the bombardment was just a distraction. Megtan had retrieved Samus from the spike. "Samus?" Megtan said. "Samus, can you hear me?"  
Her eyes were shut, irresponsive. But Megtan felt a faint heartbeat and shallow breathing.  
Markell roared. Megtan laid Samus down and stood up. "I'll save you, I promise," she said.

Samus opened her eyes. All around her was darkness. The only things she could see were her arms and legs where she had gotten impaled. _This wouldn't knock me out though, nor would it put me near death as I am now. _She moved her hand toward her chest and felt a gaping hole. _Fuck! I can't go out like this! I need to get back to Hayden! Hayden… Hayden?_ She looked in front of her and there he was. Tears running down his face. "You promised me you'd come home!"  
"I will," she said, "I promise."  
"But now you're hurt! You're not coming back this time!"  
Tears started swelling up in her eyes. "Hayden I swear!"  
Hayden started to run. Samus tried to get up, but she couldn't.

Then the darkness around her started to give way to light. Then the light burst forth and blinded her. Then colors burst forth and wrapped around her body. Then, as soon as it came, it disappeared, but the light remained. She looked at her body and noticed that her wounds were gone. _Gone! I know what to do!_

Megtan and Markell continued to fight. Growls and grunts, moans and groans, roars and yells. All of this while Samus slowly opened her eyes. She mustered up what little strength she had to roll over and crawl her way to a console. IT took almost everything she had to crawl up to view the console and not fall back to the ground. She hit a few buttons and one of the tubes made a hiss and opened. Markell heard it and saw his dying prey trying desperately to get into the tank. Megtan did everything she could to distract him. Then she shot a shockwave at his face. That must have triggered an animal instincts and he charged after her.

Samus successfully got into the tube. It sealed itself shut and the rainbow liquid started to flow upon her. Enveloped her whole. Megtan dodged every attack Markell threw at her. She was holding out as long as possible. And then. . .

A hiss. Samus stepped out of the tube, glowing. Her suit was now every color, every hue. Markell turned to her. Fear arose in his eyes. "Hey big guy." She stepped out. Markell grimaced at her. She had a glow of light pouring off of her. She still looked. . . normal. Markell charged toward her. Samus fired a super missile, without any need to charge up her cannon. Direct hit. Markell fell to the ground, unable to move. All he could do was look at Samus as she walked over to him, and the final thing Markell heard was, "This is for trying to take me away from Hayden." Samus fired another shot. And finally, Markell was put down.


End file.
